


The Beginning Of The end of The world

by Kyle_that_rat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle_that_rat/pseuds/Kyle_that_rat
Summary: May is faced with life or death one day, but the universe has something different in mind.
Relationships: Billy Russo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

I had been walking for several hours, my feet ached, I’m dehydrated and haven’t slept for a few days. Soon I’ll need to climb to the roof of one of theses houses to sleep, it was still the middle of the day but I can’t sleep during the night anymore.

I find a one story house that has a tree near it so I could get to the roof. I grab on to one of the limbs, I have remind myself to go one foot before the other because I can hear a few of the undead coming. Finally I reach the top of the tree. I want to get on the roof as soon as I can because the limb I’m about to step on doesn’t look very sturdy.

I step on the second highest limb, I need to take my time because if I go to fast I’ll break the branch. It feels like I’m walking on a tightrope as I slowly inch my was across the branch.

”One foot before the other May.” I give myself a pep talk. “One step before the oth-“ The branch snaps and I hit the ground. I hear the moans of the undead come closer along with... the foot steps of someone running?

***

I wake up in dimly lit room, I try to move but I find my wrists duck taped to the bed post. “Hello, is anyone there?” No response. “Hello! Is anyone here?” I ask louder. I rase my voice, “Can someone help me!?”  
A door opens and a dark haired man appears. “Can you please quiet down. You’re attracting lurkers.”  
“I’m sorry I’m a little pre-occupied!” I say gesturing to my hands.

”With what attracting lurkers, Being saved, or falling out of trees.” He has an oddly calm tone.

”If you saved me than why am I taped up?” I let my voice quiet.

”How was I supposed to know you weren’t bit or going to steal my shit when you woke up?”

”Okay fine, that’s reasonable, but why did you save me?”

”I dunno you’re alone and still alive so that tells me you’re a fighter, or maybe you’ve got something to fight for, ethier way, I had been watching you since you started walking through this neighborhood and you looked tired but you didn’t just stette down in any old place, I assume you where going to take a nap on that roof, you can climb well, and you’ve gotta be strong cause that backpack weighs at lest 20 pounds.”

”Yeah, but what’s that pertain to you?” I ask. 

The man draws a breath and steps closer into the lamp light, I can see he has brown-almost black- eyes, his hair is almost as dark as his eyes, and he is easily one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. 

“I’ve been alone for a few weeks now and thought that sense where both alone maybe you’d want to team up.” He reaches forward and rips off the tape along with a few hairs as well.  
“I don’t even know your name.”

”Billy, Billy Russo.” He sticks out his hand for me to shake.

”May Danvers.” I accepted his hand shake.  
“Well sense now you know my name, do you wanna team up or what?” Billy crosses his arms and stares at me waiting for a response.

”Where are you going? Or are you staying here?”

”Well this house isn’t really the most sturdy so I was thinking about moving somewhere new, I’m flexible though.”

”Well I was on my way to Bridge Heaven checkpoint, you heard of it?” Billy nods.”Right before all the service went out I got a text from my oldest brother saying that my brothers and cousins were there.”

”So Bridge Heaven, wonder who came up with the name. Like who would name a checkpoint Bridge Heaven”

“Oh that’s not even the worst one I’ve heard, there’s a Checkpoint Chase, like the leaders name is Chase.”

”But that guys got some Narcissim issues.” This earns a laugh from you.

”Oh he did, jerk though he was entitled to be in everyone pants, I think that even if I didn’t need to make it to my brothers I still would have left.”  
“Sounds like a real asshole. But you still didn’t answer my question about us teaming up.”

”I guess we could, I mean what would it hurt.” I pop my knuckles and sit straight up to look Billy in the eye.

”Good, we can start making our way to Bridge Heaven in the morning, but for now you should probably eat.” Billy grabs a duffle bag and pulls out a water bottle and a bologna sandwich. “Here.”  
I eat and we make small talk for a bit, apparently he owned a successful company before the out break. “Well I’ve had fun talking to you but you should probably rest.” Billy stands up and walks to the door. “Night”

”Night” Roll over and fall asleep.

——————————————————————————

A/N: May was out from 5ish to about 9ish, hope you like this.


	2. 2

I woke up. It must be at least 6-7 am. There’s some light in the once dimly lit room, the floors are hard wood, the wallpaper is peeling, and I can see Billy sharpening a knife in the corner.   
“Morning.” Billy called out not glaceing up from his knife.

”Good mornin’ Billy.” I sit up and stretch.”You said last night we would leave in the morning, when are we leaving?”   
“I was actually just about to wake you up so you could get ready, you can take a shower if you want, this place’s still got running water.”   
I nod.”Can you show me where it is?”

Billy sets his knife aside and shows me to the bathroom. It’s not much smaller than the one I had at home, a shower, toilet, and sink, simple and to the point.

I adjust the water so it doesn’t burn me alive than I strip. The water feels so good, I haven’t taken a shower in a while. I wash my hair, I wash the zombie guts off of my body, and the thin layer of dirt off my face.

I get out of the shower, my clothes of covered in dirt and blood. I force myself to put them on. Come on May, a little blood only gave people aids.

Once I’m fully dressed I walk back to the bed room Billy’s in. “If you want you can wash those in the washer.” He gestures to my clothes.

I shake my head. ”I don’t have anything else to wear, I’ll be fine.”

”Are you sure? There’s a girls room down the hall, who ever was here before must not’ve needed the clothes.”   
“I guess I’ll take a look.” I walk down the hallway to a door with peeling butterfly decals. Turning the nob leading into a small but still decent room. There’s a picture of a girl who has to be around 16-17, I wonder where she is, I wonder if she’s okay, or if she’s one of those... things.

I open the closet. I look till I find a long sleeved black shirt with black jeans. Oh this girl was definitely emo. I also think to grab a jacket and a red’s baseball cap.

I strip off my blood covered clothes and put on the clean ones. They fit pretty well, just a little more snug in the waist than what I’m used to. I walk back to the bedroom.

”Where’s the washer again?” Billy shows me to the washer and I put my clothes in. God I bet he’s regretting saving me, I’m being such a bother.

We wait for a while till I’m able to switch and put my clothes in the dryer.   
“So, you know what I did before the outbreak, but I’m curious, what did you do before all this?“I pick up my bag and pull out my shield ID card and hand it to him. Looks at it nods and hands it back.”Shield agent huh?”   
“Yeah, I’d like to say I was one of the best, or at lest noteworthy.” Billy nods.

”Why do you still keep this on you?”

”It’s helped get some people to trust me... and I just like to have a piece of what was like a second home.” I remember eating pb and j’s with Nat, arguing with Clint, helping Maria with assignments, learning about Asgard with Thor, getting to hold Caps shield, laughing with Carol, and just the overall thrill of being on a mission.   
“What-What happened to Shield- to the Avengers?”

”Well FBI got corrupt, started to experiments on humans, one of the people got lose. They tried to cover it up, did a a pretty good job till Fury got word of it. The Avengers and a few other agents-including my little cousin- and I went to stop it, when we got there we where ambushed, the building was destroyed and the virus got out further, only people to make it out were Black Widow, my cousin Carol, Hawkeye, and I. I’ll never forget the images of my best friends turned into those things.” My eyes started to tear up, I remember Tony right before we left.

“Chin up shorty, what’s the worst that could happen?” Tony and I walked down the corridor to where our suits where. “We’ll get all the people out and lock up everyone involved. I’ll get you home to your family.”

And that he did.

Tony’s suit was destroyed but he wasn’t useless, he was currently taking swings at muttaited humans with a a pipe. There were way more than I could have ever thought, didn’t help I was out of amo. One of those things got the best of me, knocking me on the ground. It was gonna pounce when Tony ran infrount of me. The zombie sunk its teeth in him and Tony let out a blood curling scream. I picked up caps shield that was laying on the ground and smashed the zombies head in. 

But it was to late for Tony, he grabbed me.” Danvers, don’t waist your life! Please!” He looked in my eye.” Take your knife and put me down, I don’t wanna turn into that.” I raised my knife above my head and slammed it down hard, sparing Tony from turning.

I got up and yelled for Steve, soon finding why his shield was on the ground. Steve has a giant chunk of his neck taken out, and is eye not even the same shade of blue-no they where flashing gold, I noticed how that was a special type of zombie, a runner. There was only one before Steve, I saw Nat take it out, it’s only infectious threw bite, so there are more than Steve, Thor and Bruce, I throw the knife in Steve’s skull before he could reach me me than did the same to Thor and Bruce.

I find the only survivors and we do a check for runners. No more.

”When we got back to Shield whole place has been destroyed, I saw Fury, Hill, Colsun, and a lot of my other friends stumbling around... undead, no survivors. Guess it was pay back for getting involved. They should all be at Bridge Heaven... Clint, his family, Nat, Carol, my brothers, my dad.”

We sit in silence till the buzz for the dryer goes off, I pull out my clothes and put them in my bag.   
“You ready?” Billy asks glancing over at me.

”As I’ll ever be.”

We walk outside and hop in a Rolls Royce that had definitely seen better day, blood and guts splattered on the side, bullet holes, and those weren’t even the main problems.

”How far are we?”

”Maybe a 2 or 3 days till we get to Bridge Heaven since It’s in Clay county West Virginia. And we don’t really know what’s going to happen. I mean if we walked i- and the car’s not starting.” Billy rested his head in the stirring wheel. Billy let out an exasperated laugh “Why did I have to say something about walking. Well I guess we’re going on foot.”

”It’s okay, it’s not my first time walking.” Yes I’m disappointed, but I don’t want to make him feel better, if it weren’t for him I’d be dead.

We make it to the end of the neighborhood, there’s a gas station, I think we could get more water and maybe find more people.

”Hey do you wanna stop at the gas station?” I ask

”What could it hurt, but you’re going behind me.”

”I can’t handle being first!”

”Shh! You’re attracting them.” Billy gestured to a group of 6-9 of the undead.”How? You can’t even keep quiet.”   
“I was mission leader for multiple assignments more dangerous than this.”

”Fine. But if anything happens I’m going first next time.” I rolled my eyes, I had done this a million times, just check the inside, and keep your gun or knife in your hand, ready to use it.   
We open the door, someone must have been here because the bell had been taken off. I check behind the counter and aisles whilst Billy checked the back room and bathroom.

”No one, nothing.” Billy walked back to me.

“Did you find a bag or anything?”

”Nope.” I think about all my experience being alone.

”We shouldn’t stay here long, 30 minutes at the most.” I grab two water bottles and shove them in my bag.”Don’t take much, just a little, just incase someone does live here.” Billy nods in agreement.

Soon we leave with 3 extra water bottles and a few more sandwiches. We continue walking till about 10pm.

“There’s a house we can sleep in.” Billy points to a small beaten up house, it’s nothing permanent but it’ll do.

We get in through the broken window. We split up and check everything, the coast is clear.   
“I think it’s clear.” I say.

”Yeah, doesn’t look like anything’s here. Take that crate and use the wood to board up that window.” Billy indicates to the window we came in through.

Soon the house is sicure. ”I guess all we can do now is sleep.”

***  
I’m awoken my a crash, I’m dragged out of the bed and into a closet. “Raiders,” Billy whispers into my ear. ”five in total, two in here.” He hands me a knife. “They’ve only got knifes, you take one I’ll take one.”

We move swiftly out of the closet, only giving one of them the time to yelp before they’re both dead. “Anthony? Bruno?” We hear a masculine voice call from downstairs. “Come on boys!”   
An older man bust threw the door and goes straight for Billy, the man didn’t stand a chance. Billy swiftly disarms him and plunges the knife in his neck. The other two go for me. I get shot in the shoulder, red hot pain. Billy was on that one in a second.  
This ain’t your first gunshot wound May, get him!

I get a grip on my knife and charge the other tackling him to the ground, I push my knife into his stomach and he lets out a scream, taking this time to my advantage I pull out the knife and plunge it into his neck.

I feel Billy’s hand on my back,”You okay Danvers?”.

”Peachy, just- peachy.” I look at my shoulder, bloods pouring down my shoulder and down my side.

”I’ve got stuff to take care of that in my bag.” Billy drags his bag over to me, I immediately take off my shirt and lay back. “Not your first rodeo huh?”

”Not even my second.”

Billy removes the bullet and cleans the wound, “This next bits gonna hurt.”

”I know, not my first time remember.”

Billy pulls out the needle and thread and starts stitches me up.   
“May we need to keep going! That gunshot was extremely loud, they’ll be here any minute.” Sure enough we hear the moans of the undead coming closer. Billy quickly wraps my shoulder. “Out the window. It’ll lead us to the roof.”   
Billy opens the window. “Ladies first.” I step out the window onto the side roofing of the house, 30, maybe 40 lurkers are swarmed around the house. 

“Keep going.” Billy says quietly behind me. ”That tree.” Billy points to a tree that’s within arms length of the end of the roofing. We quickly and quietly to the tree. I grab onto the tree and start climbing down.

Finally I reach the ground, the stupid undead are still pawing at the house trying to get in. Billy’s right behind me, we make our way through the woods, we figured there’s no since in setting down to sleep so we just keep walking till we reach a a dead end on the road we where walking.

”Guess it’s into the woods for tonight.” Billy says shrugging. “If we follow the GPS we can still make it in around 20 days.”   
“Okay.” We decide to venture tanto the woods. I use my throwing knifes to take down a squirrel, I skin the squirrel while we walk.   
After a while it starts to get dark.

“We should settle down for the night.” Billy says looking around. ”I can step up some traps, I’ll take first watch.”

”Well I’m not quite tired so I’m gonna make a fire.” I get on my knees and pull some matches out of my bag and gathers some wood. I make a pretty good fire. Billy strung up some rope around the closes trees enclosing is in a rope fence.   
The next few days(six) go by the same, a little action but just a few lurkers, Billy seems a little more trusting of me.

———————————————————————————

A/N: I could write this for hours but I have to stop if I want sleep.

5.6 pages 2158 words


	3. 3

*warning: mentions child abuse, forced prostitution, and rape*  
It’s been eight days, eight whole days since Billy and I teamed up. I’m gonna be completely honest and admit that, without him, I don’t see myself alive. Like let’s even take out him saving me after I fell, yes I can’t take out a squirrel or two with throwing knifes, but who’s gonna set up the security ropes, who’s gonna watch my back.

***  
We’re walking across what looks to be an abandoned town. We come in a window to a store. “Let’s check arou- do you here that?” Billy asked, sobbing noises, like a child. I nod. “Let’s see go che-“ 

Suddenly a lurker attacks Billy, and a second attacking me. My knife is knocked a few feet away from my waist, all I can do is struggle till Billy stabs it in the back of the head.

”Thanks.” I’m out of breath. Add that to the list of things he’s done for me. I’m grateful for him helping me but I’m frustrated with myself for not being more resourceful.

”Anytime, just not soon please.” I stand up. “Let’s go check out that noise.”   
We slowly walk to the back office door, someone was crying. It was probably a kid judging oh the higher pitched squeaks. I open the door quickly scanning the floor to find a little girl huddled in the corner, her eyes landed on Billy and I, she sqeaked and covered her face.

”P-please don’t hurt m-me.” She sputtered out, her arms were covered in scrapes and bruises.

Billy is the first of us to say anything. “We’re not gonna hurt you,” he gets on his knees infront of her. “We just wanna help you.”

”You’re n-not?” She peaks out of her arms, she has a black eye and a bruise on her cheek, but her eyes are an emerald green, she has bright red hair.   
I get down on my knees beside Billy. “No, we’re not going to hurt you.” I reach out and stroke her bruised cheek. “Who did this to you?”   
“M-my mom.” I tense up. “She left me here a few days ago.” I feel Billy tense.  
“What’s your name?” Billy asks.

”Megan.”

”How old are Megan?” I switch a stroking her arm.   
“Eight. A-are you gonna leave me here too?”

”No.” Billy and I say in unison.

”Really?” Her eyes look so broken, but yet so hopeful.   
“Not in a million years.” Billy looks her dead in the eye.

”pinkie promise?” Billy and I stick out our pinkies and Megan wraps hers around ours. “Where are we going now?”

”Well, I think we’re gonna stay the night here, but have you heard of a place called Bridge Heaven?” Billy asked, his tone softer than I’ve ever heard. Megan nods her red curls bouncing. “That’s were we plan to go.”

The room is scilent for a bit till I speak up. “Megan I don’t think we told you our names.” Megan looks up from the floor. “I’m May, and this is Billy.”   
“Billy... I like that name.”   
“Thank you.” Billy smiled at Megan. “You see now I was named after the most famous outlaw that ever lived.-“

“Oh, Jesse James?”

Billy mockingly laughed. ”No. Billy the Kid. Billy the was the fastest gun in the west. He was an Orphan just like me, from New York.” I didn’t know that. “Then he went out west and he survived on nothing but his wits and bravery and nobody could catch him, ‘cause he was too smart and too badass.”

Megan thought for a second. “Then what happened?”

“Pissed off the wrong people and they killed him for it.” The deep male voice made me jump.  
Billy didn’t seem nervous or worried about the other person. “Well good afternoon to you too Frankie. How’d you find us?”

“All we had to do was follow your voice.”   
“Follow my voice?”

”Bill you take very loud and often.”

”And you talk about me attracting lurkers.”   
“lurkers?” A second voice is heard behind Frank.

”Hey squirt.” Billy calls out to the voice. A young boy -around 10 or 11- pops out.

”Hey Uncle Billy.”   
“So uh, lurkers, that’s what you guys call those things.” Frank add a chuckle on the end.

”Yeah. What are we supposed to call ‘em?” Billy questions.

”I dunno, we call ‘em walkers, ‘cause they all walk.”

An imagine of turned Steve pops in my head. “Not all of them used to walk.” Megan and the boy’s eye dart to me in alarm. “I was a Shield agent so I was there when the first of the undead got out. Runners, that’s what they called them.”

Billy sends me a look. “That probably wasn’t the best thing to say infront of eight and eleven year olds.”

”Or a 14 year old. Dad I’m scared now.” A teen girl said barring her head in Frank’s chest. I don’t remember seeing her before this, she must’ve just came out of the bathroom.

”Don’t worry, I took them out.”

My knife sticks right into Steve’s forehead and he hits the ground, a runner Thor and Bruce come at me. I pick up two knifes and sink then into there foreheads, and I watch as Bruce unhulks and lays on the ground. I see Nat, she’s staring at what used to be Bruce, what used to be the man she loved.

”Are you sure?” Megan’s voice snaps me out of my head.

”Positive.”

”Frank, where’s Maria?”

”Right here.” I woman, Maria walked over and stood beside Frank.

We all looked at each other for a minute, examining each other till Billy broke the scilence. “Oh yeah, introduction.” Billy stood up than reached out a hand to help me up, well more like lifted me. He than moved to pick up Megan, she wrapped her arms around Billy.

I shake hands with Frank. “Frank Castle Ma’am.”

”Mavis Danvers, but just call me May.” I move to shake Maria’s hand.

”I’m Maria, and those two are Frank Jr. and Lisa.”

”Nice to meet ya.” I shake the kids hands.

”And who’s this?” Frank asks idnacating to Megan.

“Oh, this lil’ one is Megan.” Billy says.

Megan pokes out of Billy’s chest. “Hi!” Megan waves to Frank earning chuckles from everyone.

”So, you guys planning on staying here tonight?” Maria glances from Billy to me.

”Yeah, just for tonight though, we got somewhere to go.”   
“Where’s that?” Frank asks.

”Checkpoint down in Clay County West Virginia.” Billy flashes the GPS and Frank nods.   
“We should probably get ready for bed if we want any sleep before morning.” Everyone nods in agreement. The boys go to find blankets and flash lights, Lisa and Megan look for canned food, and Maria and I look for bandages and first aid things.   
“So how did you meet Bill?”

”I was climbing a tree to get to a roof top and a branch snapped. I feel and a whole bunch of lurkers swarmed me- well Billy said it was a like a hundred but... anyways he saved me and we teamed up. He’s saved me multiple times sense than too.”

*Billy Russo POV*

”What happened to your kid-“

”Her mom beat her and left her to die, and she’s not my kid.”

”You’re taking care of her so-“

”No, you’re apart of my group now so we’re taking care of her.”

”Okay fine then, your girlfrien-“

”Not my girlfriend. Just my friend.”

”But I bet you wish she was.”

I’m quiet, yeah I’ve had dirty thoughts about May, and yeah I was attracted to that look in her eyes. It was almost innocent, but May definitely wasn’t innocent. But apparently I’m not the only one who thinks about this stuff, I’ve heard May moan my name in her sleep multiple times. I’m just worried if I do the same in mine. And don’t even get me started on her lips, or her hips, or her eyes. No Russo, pull yourself together!

”So you do!”   
“Shut up!”

*UWU back to our girl*  
Everyone’s sleeping except me, it’s hard to sleep during the night, not just because of the apocalypse, I’ve just never been able to peacefully sleep at night. I’m afraid I’ll get a nightmare about my... never mind, but something that really scares me is my dreams about Billy. Finally I’m able to fall asleep.

(May’s dream)

I’m back in my childhood bed room, little eight year old me is on the bed sound asleep. I’m not me but someone watching me, is this a peaceful dream? No it’s not, it’s almost like a camera panning over and landing on on of my mom’s exes, his pants are... he’s got a grip so tight on the chair his knuckles are white. I want to yell, to scream for me to wake up, to kill the man that is one of the many monsters in my dreams.

The scene changes to a time when I was older, sixteen. I sit on a table naked, my mother comes in to tell me I has a ‘client’ ready. I lay down and wait for the inevitable.  
The scene does a third switch, my mom is above me holding a wood spoon. She’s angry, no, livid, I don’t remember what about, just the welps and bruises.

The scene does a final change to my moms ex pouncing on me, but it’s not me, for some reason it’s Megan.

(Dream end.)

I sit up right extremely fast, my breath is uneven and my eyes dart around to find Megan. She’s asleep, of course she okay, that didn’t actually happen.   
“Nightmare’s to huh?” Billy’s voice was soft and quiet, and for some ungodly reason comforting.

I lay back down on my back”Yeah, did I make to much noise?”   
“No, it was just a little weird looking, all of a sudden you got deadly still, than after a minute you starting twitching and mumbling.” Billy glanced at the sleeping girl beside him. “Than you said something about Megan.”

I nod and pull my legs into my chest. God I’m so glad I didn’t start wailing around and having a fit. 

“Hey, do you wanna talk about it?” I shake my head, I can’t trouble him with this. He reaches out and grabs my hand. “God May, you’re freezing! Come here!” Billy pulls me into his arms, and I don’t object. We fall asleep like this.

***  
I wake up to the snap of a camera and Frank standing in over Billy and I. “Frank!” Billy shot Frank a look I could only discribe as a warning, it reminded me of the look my dad would give to one of my brothers when they tried to take extra cookies.   
“Sorry Bill.” Frank snatched the photo out of the bottom. “But I’m gonna keep this as a source of joy.”

”Give. Me. That. Picture.”   
“Come on Bill, can’t let anyone know that you’re really a softie?”

”Give. It.” Billy was on his feet now.

”No, I think I’ll-“ Frank hit the ground with Billy on top of him. “Get off of me!”   
“Not till I get that fu-“

”Bill little ears.”   
“Fricking picture.”

I can’t help help but laugh as the two wrestle on the ground over a picture.   
“I got it!” Billy tried to run away.

”Oh no you don’t!” Frank grabbed Billy’s ankle, Billy tripped and landed on his face.   
“Maria, get the photo!” Maria snatched the photo from Billy.

”May!”

I jump to my feet and corner Maria. “Maria just give me the photo.”

”No.” She darted around me. 

“This volatiles all of girl co- do you guys hear that?” Moans.  
“It’s a hoard.” Frank grabs his gun. “Bill, May, go check the windows to see what side it’s coming from!”

———————————————————————————

A/N: Cliffhanger 

5.3 pages 1982 words


	4. 4

“East!” Billy calls back to Frank.

”Any coming from the West?”

“Just a few stragglers!” I yell to Frank who’s frantically gathering up everyone’s stuff.

”Bill, Grab your shit and your kid! We gotta get out of here fast!” I run to our bags and stuff our blankets back in. 

“Okay, out the window, Bill you and your kid first! Then May and Frankie!” Frank grips my shoulder. “Watch over him, please.”

”I’ll die before I let anything happen to him.”

Soon we’re all outside. “Avoided them.” Billy mouthed, indicating to the lurkers. We creep along cars and buildings. ”We’re going into the woods.”

The twigs snap under our feet. “Do you guys see any of them?” Frank means the undead.

I glance around. ”No.” 

“Glad we got out in time.” Billy jerks his head back to town. In the distance I can make out at least 200 lurkers swarming the town.

I walk beside Frank. “Thanks... for looking over Frankie.”

”Anytime.”

We walk for hours till Billy says something. “Good news guys, only about five days till we make it to Bridge Heaven.”

”Can we settle down for the night? The suns about to fall.” I ask. “My feet are gonna explode if we don’t.”

”No, we need to keep going, Don’t we Frank?”

”Sorry Bill, but I’m with May on this one.” Frank huffed out. “We all need rest, especially the kids.”

I see Billy glance down at Megan who is passed out in his arms. “Okay, I’m gonna set up some security, May can make the fire, and everyone else can set their stuff up.”

Everyone finishes up. The fire is steady, we’re roped in, and everyone’s sleeping bag is out. 

“I’ll take first wa-“ I begin, but Frank cuts me off.

”No I’m not tired, but you are. I’ll take first watch.”

”You sure?”

”Yeah.” Frank thinks for a second. “But I need to speak to you bet you go to sleep. Privately.”

Billy takes the hint and goes farther away to sleep.”Okay, what is it?”

”It’s Bill, he... well... he cares for you.” Frank fiddles with a knife. “More than I’ve ever seen him care for someone. Just promise that... Just promise you won’t break him.”   
He cares about me? Well I could have guessed, but more than anyone else? “I won’t, I promise.”

***  
I wake up to the bright sun. Wait... the sun. “Did you guys not wake me up for my shift?” For some reason this irates me.

”Sorry, you just looked so peace full.” Billy explained.

”Frank?”

Frank looked up from his book, I guess he saw how annoyed I was, and I get a strong feeling Frank likes to annoy and pick on people. Maybe not in a mean way, but still. “What Billy said.”

”You guys are assho-“

”Little ears!” Billy jerked his head indatacing to Megan who was stacking some rocks.

”Jerks. You guys are Jerks.

”You passed out as soon as your head touched the ground. You would’ve been too tired, might have fallen asleep and not woken us up and something could have happened.” Billy defended. “But, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

”It’s fine.” His apology isn’t completely sincere, I know that, but at least he said sorry.

”On a different note... we’re low on food, and water.” Frank shows me the supply bag. It’s only got a bag of beef jerky and a bottle of water food wise.   
“Damn, if I I had a bow, we’d eat good for days.”

”Well, we got knives. But Guns are out.” Frank chimes in.

”I’m decent with a throwing knife.” I pick up my knife and grip the blade and throw at at a tree. It sticks in the trunk.   
“That’s...“ Billy begins but he can quite find the right words.

”Really good.” Frank answers.

”It’ll have to do.” I fish my knives out of my bag and fassen them into my belt.

”Yeah... I’ll wake up Maria and tell her that you guys have gone to hunt. Then I’ll look for a stream, maybe we can get some water and clean ourselves up a bit.” Frank states.

”On it Frankie.”

Billy and I step over the rope and start to hunt for game. “I’ll kill, you gut.”   
“Alrighty Danvers.”

Billy and I end up taking out a 3 birds and a squirrel. “Quite decent if I do say so.” I toss the squirrel to Billy so he can gut it.

”Where did you learn that? Knife throwing?”   
“I picked up the basics when I was a kid along with archery, but I didn’t get good till I joined shield.”

”Was there anyone who trained you?”

”I was on my school’s archery team but my brother Charlie had a knack for it, he would make these big trick shots. He taught me basics.” I wonder what Charlie’s doing right now. Sitting alone mourning me, talking to our dad, or is he practicing archery.

”Who taught you the fancy stuff in shield?” Billy’s finished with animal and we head back.

”Hawkeye, and surprisingly Tony wasn’t to bad, maybe not Hawkeye level, but still really good.”

”What happened... to them, Hawkeye and Stark?”

”Hawkeye’s fine, he’s a Bridge Hevean. But Tony, he uh... let’s just say... he died like a hero.” I start to tear up and Billy drops the conversation.

“I found a stream.” Frank joins us. “Just over there.”

”Job Frankie now we can wash our asses.” Billy grinned showing his still sparkling white teeth.

”You guys get anything?” I hand Frank the kills. “You’re really good with that knife, but hopefully we can get something more affective soon.” Frank takes some plastic out if his bad and wraps the meat and lays it in the supply bag. “Maria and the kids are at the stream now, I’m gonna go so I can make sure there okay. You guys stay here and watch camp, then you guys can do what you gotta do.” I swear I see Frank wink at Billy before he turns and walks away.

Its a long thirty minutes before they return. Billy and I make our way to the stream, maybe three foot tall. “May,” Billy gets my attention. “These last few days, they’ve been nice.” Billy’s got this sort of nervous but confident look to him in the moment. “And I just... I like you a lot.”

He likes me a lot? He... likes me. “W-what?”

”I said, I like you a lo-“ I grab the back of his head and crash our lips together. His initial reaction is to freeze up I guess, but very soon he’s kissing back.   
We break apart, not because ether party wants to, but because breathing is kinda important if you wanna alive. “That... c-can we d-do that a-again?” That’s the first time I’ve ever heard Billy stutter.

”Maybe later, we need to wash up now, we don’t want anyone to worry about us.” Billy nods.  
We wash ourselves and head back to the camp. Frank had already set up the fire. “In taking first watch, you guys can get some sleep.”   
“Are you sure Frankie? I could keep watch.”

”Nah Bill, get some sleep.”

We nestle down in our sleeping bags. In so happy to have people looking over my shoulder for me. I’ve only ever been in one group and it didn’t end to well.

We we’re camping out in an adondonded house, Lewis doesn’t look to good, I suspect he has a cold. Edna is trying to help him feel better, she worked in a hospital before the outbreak. Lewis is jerking around in his sleep, groaning and mumbling to, he sits up. I have no idea what he’s doing.   
“Lewis honey, are you okay?” Lewis’ head snaps towards Edna and I relies what has happened, Lewis was bit and he didn’t tell us! He lunges on Edna and sinks into her arm.

”May! Run! Get out of here!”

I guess I didn’t relies how cold I was from the flashback. “May, are you okay?” Billy’s voice calms me.

”Yeah I’m fine.” I shiver and wrap myself tighter in the blankets.   
Billy reaches out and touches my hands. “You’re gonna die if you don’t get a little warmer darling.” Billy pulls me into his sleeping bag. I don’t object, the last night he held me when I slept I didn’t have nightmares.   
Megan’s voice comes from beside Billy. “Are you guys having a snuggle party without me?”   
“Come here munchkin.” Billy pulls her in between us and we fall asleep nestled together.

(❤️❤️❤️)


	5. 5

1999

”Well, since you’re grouped here,” Charlie points at my group in the sevens, he than moves his finger a inch lower than my aiming spot. “let’s move you right here. And remember, three fingers only.”   
Charlie had brought me to the fields to practice archery with me, I can’t be any older than nine here. Charlie is my second oldest brother, I have four in all.

Im able to land four nines and an eight. “Good job. Now watch this!” Charlie pats me on the back and grabs the bow. Charlie takes 10 steps to the left. “Watch out!” Charlie does a roll, pops up on one knee, and releases the arrow. It’s a six.

***

1996

”Hey! Get your hand out of there!” Vincent slapped my hand away from the cookie batter. I was maybe six when this took place. “Wait till it’s done. Okay?”   
“Okay.” My eyes start to water, I’m not sure if it’s because my hand stung or because I didn’t like to make people mad. But either way, he noticed my tears.

He lifted my off the counter tenderly. “I’m sorry for smacking your hand munchkin, you can get sick if you eat that shit raw, and I don’t want you to get sick.”

”’s okay Vincie.” He holds me while he finishes the cookies. After they’re finished we sit and eat some till we have to go back to his room because our parents start arguing.

***

2006

”No! I won’t let you do this to him! You can do it to me all you want, but not to him!” Mikey is trembling behind me, and my mother is fuming before me.

”He could make me- I mean us, so much money May! You could go to any college you want!”

”You can’t even name the college I want to go to!”

”Why does that matter? With this money you could go to any damn school you want to!”   
“M. I. T. mom, M. I. T. , that’s where I wanna go!” I’m furious. “You know what? I will not allow you to whore my little brother! Or me! Not anymore!”

———————————————————————————

(Yea this was essentially a flash back page because I want you guys to get a feel for May’s back ground and the things and people who make her who she is.)

1.1 pages 396 words


	6. 6

I feel someone shake me from my sleep. “Five more minutes.” I groggily say.

Frank’s laugh is loud and clear. “Ain’t no rest in the apocalypse Danvers. Bill went to go get herbs and shit and we’re sopposed to go spear some fish by the stream.” I stand up too fast and the earth starts to waver under my feet. “Good, I thought I was gonna have to throw you in the stream.”

We head off to the stream. “Here,” Frank hands me a stick.”I sharped the end of two sticks, hopefully we can get something before for breakfast, before be go on the move. It can’t be any earlier than five.”

It’s only fifteen minutes before Frank spears our first fish. “Job bud, fishing skills like those and we’ll be able to feed a whole colony.”

Frank lets out a quiet sarcastic laugh. “God Danvers, you’re so fucking funny.” I don’t quite catch the end of that though because I hear a russuling in the leaves behind us. My neck quickly snaps backwards to see what it is. Nothing. I see nothing.

”Did you hear that?” My head starts to fill with possibilities. Lurkers, raiders, bears, it could be any of those.

”No, I think you’re just being paranoid. But I can check if you want.”

”No. No, it’s fine, probably just the wind.”   
The friendly talk continues, but I swear I can still hear stuff behind us. My suspicions are confirmed when I hear and arrow whizz in to Frank’s shoulder. “Ugh, What the Fuck!” Frank groans, a net is over us in seconds. Frank is apparently knocked out by someone or something.

”Tie ‘em up Joe! Put the big one in the bathroom.” The man has light brown eyes, he’s muscular and tall, maybe 6’2 or 6’3. “But leave the girl with me, been a while since I had fun.” The way he says ‘fun’ makes my skin craw.

Im shoved on an RV couch face down.

***  
Its over, finally... it’s over. He used me-my body- till he was satisfied. It feels as if my souls been stabbed to death, I don’t feel like moving. So I don’t.

Frank must’ve woken up because I can hear movement in the bathroom. “We’re pulling in. As soon as the big one comes out of the bathroom hit him with this.” He hand one of the goons a baseball bat. “I got this one.”

The fight that had once left me filled my veins again. I flail my arm around and catch someone. I’m on my feet in seconds. The ground seems to shake under my feet, I could probably win if it wasn’t for that factor. I stumble and fall into the couch.

”Come here bitch!” I’m yanked to my feet by my hair. I close my eyes knowing my little scene will come at a price. I feel a blow to my right eye and I’m back on the ground. My left arm shoots up to shield my head but it’s jerked away.   
***  
I can’t quite remember how I got there but I wake up in a cell. “Billy? Frank?”   
“Right here.” Frank is standing at the cell door with his hands on the bars, it looks as if would he be holding a living creature, it wouldn’t be living for long.  
“Where are we?”   
Frank walks over and slides down beside me. “Where ever these asshole’s base is.”

”What’d they do to me? Like... did they knock me out?”

”No, they injected something into you. I was knocked out soon afterwards, took down a few before though.”

Guilt and anger fills my veins. Why has all my fight left me? I’m a S.H.E.I.L.D agent! I sound have been able to take those guys!   
Tears flood my eyes but I refuse to let them go. If I cry they get what they want, or at least that’s what my dad always said.   
“You alright? Do you think anything’s broken? Maybe your arm?”   
I glance at my arm, “No, it’s not broken, just bruised.” It’s got big finger shaped bruises around my forearm and wrist, but it’s not the worst I’ve ever had. “Did you mess with the lock? Maybe it can be picked!”   
“It could be picked, but I guess they searched us ‘cause my pockets are empty.” I reach into mine and find only the ends of the pocket.

”Well I guess we’re stuck here a while, got any good stories?”

Frank does this sort of grunting sound and starts to speak. “This one time when I was about seventeen, I asked my mom if I could get a tatto -she said no- but I wasn’t gonna let her stop me. So I forged her signature and got my dogs name.” Frank pulls his collar down to revel the name Bruno on his collar bone.

”Ooh, I have a simular story!” I roll up my sleeve to show Frank the small infinity sign on my wrist. “So when I was younger my brothers did a whole bunch of stuff, like tattoos, stay over with their girlfriends, ectedra, but my dad wouldn’t let me do anything like that. So I went out and got this and a tounge piercing.”

”You got a what?”

”Tounge piecing. But I let it close up.”   
______________________________________________________________

A/N: That is the chapter my darlings, I was thinking of doing Billy’s POV for the end but I think I’ll save that for next chapter.

2.5 pages 922 words


	7. 7

“Bill, it’s been an hour! We should go look for them!”   
“I think you’re right.” It had been one hour too long, they were supposed to be here around ten but it was now approaching eleven. “You stay here, I’ll go.”

The walk to the stream isn’t far, maybe 5 minutes. I don’t hear speaking or laughing, or anything that you would normally hear when you fish with Frank.   
“Frankie? May?” I try calling out their names... no answer. The lack of answer makes me run to the stream. They’re not there, but May’s jacket is. It’s laying discarded on the ground.   
With more inspection I find boot trackes that could indicate about five to ten people, I can tell which ones are May’s because they are the smallest. Two sharp sticks are discarded near a few splotches of blood, wait BLOOD. The last thing I want is for May to be hurt.   
I’m searching desperately under logs and in trees; and I do end up finding that the boot tracks lead to a road. Fort Jankins! I can believe it finally dawned on me! There’s a fort just a mile away; Frank and I found it when we went scouting.

Before I realize what I’m doing I’m sprinting back to camp to speak to Maria. “Maria, come here real fast.” I a temp at trying to look nonfased for the kids but I’m ninety percent I’m failing.

”What is it? Wait, where’s Frank and May?”   
“I found tracks and... well- do you remember Frank telling you about that fort about a mile away?” Maria nods looking even more worried, if that’s even possible. “Well, I think they got taken.”

”They got what?” Maria’s voice has taken a more quiet but ergent tone.

”Just stay here with the kids, we’ll be back in the morning.” Maria is left standing with her jaw open and eye wide as I gather my gun and knife.

”Where you goin’ uncle Bill?” Lisa questions with her head tilted. “And where’s May and dad?”   
For a second I think about ignoring her but after all, it is her dad. “Lisa sweetheart, I have to go do something. I might be gone for a awhile, can you help your mom take care of Frankie and Megan?”   
Lisa nods her head. I deside that I’ll only answer her first question.

***  
It only takes about twenty minutes till I reach the fort. Who ever fenced it had no idea what they were doing because I can spot multiple easy accessibile weak points, The windows are low, and the guards look as though they’ve just been handed a gun and had been told to just stand there, some act as though they are scared of small animals like squirrels.

I’ll wait till night, so I’ve got some cover!


	8. 8

“So... about that tounge picring?”

”Yeah? What about it?” It’s been maybe ten or so hours sence Frank and I were first thrown into this cell.

”Why there? You could have done it anywhere else!” 

His question earns a laugh from me. “I don’t know man! I was a stupid kid!” Frank joins my laughter.

”How’d you even get it done? Don’t you have to get parent permission?”

”It was one of those back ally places.”

”Oh.”

***

Darkness has finally set and I’m creeping over the fence. Once I reach the top I do an extra scan for guards, one below me and one that seems to walk by every five minutes.

I climb down and ready my knife. I can tell they’re only half awake by the way they’re acting really sluggish.   
Im right behind them and quickly he’s down.

I swiftly duck behind some boxes so the other guard doesn’t see me till I pounce on him as well.

I check a window that’s close to the ground, jackpot! I pry the window open with my knife and carefully climb in.   
I hide behind a few crates to see if there might be any gaurds that have keys I need.

”Cristian! Go get me that new girl, the one that was brought with the bigger man earlier today!” The voice is deep and raspy, it’s coming from an office room. I shift just a little to be able to see in the room. The boy, Cristian, is only about an inch shorter than me and just a little skinnier with blonde hair and possibly green eyes, he can’t be any older than seventeen.

Cristian doesn’t move, he looks as if he’s been frozen out of shock and fear. “Well! What are you waiting for boy?” The man rears back and smacks him across his face, it makes my blood boil.   
Cristian quickly picks up the keys on his desk and starts to walk out the door. “Yes da- sir, yes sir.”

***  
”Okay well, what did you get for your first tattoo?”

”Oh I got my little brother birthday on my arm.” I roll up my sleeve to show Frank the little ‘8/17/95’ on my upper arm.

”Yeah I got my dogs name when I was like sixteen.” Frank lifts up his pant leg to show the name Max inked and on his leg.

***  
I genuinely don’t want to hurt this kid but I can’t let May or Frankie spend anymore time in this hellhole.

Once he closes the door behind him I go to pounce on him but he’s already got his gun trained on me. “Who are you!”   
I stare for a second, he’s fast I’ll give him that. “I’m here to get a few friends.”

Cristian stares for a second and his face lightens. “Short girl about chest height? Muscular man, average height?” I nod. “Listen I can help you if you help me. I help you get them out of here and I go with you.”

”With us?” Why would he want to go with us.

”Join your group. Or your comuntity. Deal?”   
“Deal.” Cristian places his gun back into his waist band.   
We swiftly make it to the cells when I hear a voice call out to me. “Like a damn cat sneaking around.”   
“Curt?” Curtis is sitting in a cell that looks as if it hasn’t been cleaned in a few years. There another man in the cell, he’s got light brown skin and dark brown eyes.

”Yeah it’s me.” Curtis and the other man stand up. “What are you doing here?”

”Frankie and one of my friends are here.”   
My eyes shift awkwardly over to the other man. “Oh yeah, Sam Wilson.” Sam sticks his hand through the bar and shakes my hand.   
“Billy Russo.”

We nod at each other and Cristian pipes up. “Oh, I should probably let you out.” Cristian quickly moves to unlock the cell door.

Sam gives an approving nod. “Thanks kid.”

”Hey dudes,” Cristian stops. “the armory is right there. No one’s in there, do you guys wanna grab something that’s a little more than just knives.”

”Might as well.” Curtis answers.

Sam peeks inside and determines the coast is clear so we move in. I don’t grab anything for myself, I don’t need anything, but I do think to grab a bow and a quiver of maybe sixty arrows for May.

”Wow Bill, didn’t know you did archery.” Curtis eyes the bow curiously.  
“I don’t, but the girl that we’re rescuing with Frank is apparently ready good.”

”She got a name?” The way Curtis asks me this question makes my face start to heat up. “Oh, so Mr. Womanizer’s finally got himself a girl.”

”Shut up!” Curtis coughs lightly to cover a laugh. “Not directly at least.”   
“Okay, Okay, but you didn’t answer my question. What’s her name.”   
“May. Her names May.”

***  
”Do you hear that?”   
“Hear what?”   
“That noise, it sounds like people talking.” Franks lights up with a sense of ergentcy.

”Get behind me!”

I stand behind Frank as he readies himself at the bars. The unlucky victim’s only just in eyesight before Frank’s got their face pressed up against the bars. Wait... Billy?

”God Frankie, I don’t know weather to be scared or horny.”   
Some boy unlocks the cell door. I run out and throw myself into Billy’s strong arms.   
***  
I’ve never enjoyed a hug like this before, something about this one makes a warmth like feeling spread across my body.

“Well long time no see Danvers,” Sam spoke up crossing his arms.

May releases me and turns towards Sam with a look of disbelief. “Sam you son of a bitch I though you where dead.”   
“Nah I was home sick when the compound was swarmed.”

”I’m sorry but, who are you?” Frank raises an eye brow at Sam.

”May and I worked at S.H.E.I.L.D. together.-“

May pipes up. “He’s the Bird-Man!”

”Falcon! I’m the Falcon, or at least I was.” Sam has a look of longing on his face. 

”Um guys, I hate breaking this up but we need to head out before someone catches us.” Cristian reminds. “If we take a left then climb out a window we shouldn’t attract too much attention.” We follow Cristian down a hall and to a broken window.

”Frank you go first and tell us if it’s safe.” May lightly pushes Frank’s shoulder.   
Frank boosts up on a chair and lifts the broken Paine off the wall and on the floor. He places a foot on the ledge and jumps out. Cristain stands on the stands on the chair and glances down.

“It’s clear.” He turns back to us.

I turn to May, “Smallest to largest.”   
“Yeah, yeah, I get it, I’m short.”

I’m the last one out the window. The sun has started to rise. 

“Weak spot.” Curtis pointed out.

“Oh,” I swing the bow and quiver off my shoulder. “here, I got this for you.”  
May excitedly takes the bow from me and wraps her arms around me for the second time. ”Oh Billy thank you so much!” 

“Bill, May, come on!” The guys are all under the fence by now.

We begin walking back to camp as the sky is painted a nice pinkish color.

______________________________________________________________

3.3 Pages 

1226 Words

A/N- I just got a whole new idea for this book so I’ll probably wrap it up in the next 5ish chapters then write a sequel.


	9. 9

“Besides, they’ve got such good fashion sense.” Natasha picks up a pair of the plain white pants that have been issued to us. “And plus, What if May’s still trying to get here? She might get here while we’re gone and try to find us.”

”I just think that if she takes much longer we should do some searching, like just a mile out!”   
“Okay fine! If May takes another week we’ll go with Charlie and Vince to to search some.”

As if on cue Vincent peeks through the door. “Hey Clint, it’s your turn for guard duty.”

***

”Andy! We’ve got wounded!” I’m dragging a middle aged man to the clinic.   
“I’ve got them.” Andy answer helping me get him on a stretcher. And their off.

I’ve been in Bridge Heaven for only about a month but I’ve taken on many roles, one of those might just be just be a rescuer. If one of our search or military teams get split up, hurt, or lost, I go find them. I’m also on the guard team, part-time member of the decision board, and the scout squad.

Nat on the other hand is also a rescuer and on The decision board, but she’s an agent officer. Her job is to lead the agent department-which I’m in- and carry out missions. It’s only Nat, me, Charlie, Mikey, Carol, Danny, and Vincent in the department. Hopefully May brings us more potential agents. 

——————————————————————————-

A/N: Yes, I’m a little blocked at the moment with the main story line so I gave you a quick chapter from Clints pov  
Also every new chapter will be posted on my quotev first (kylem68)

0.7 pages 272 words


	10. 10

“So are we head through the town or around?” Franks voice is hinted with annoyance.   
“May, I’m tellin’ you! We could die if we go through! Anyone could be down there!” Billy snaps at me.

”Well Sam and I are with May.” Curtis states flatly.

”Ha! You’re out voted!” 

”Fine!” Billy crosses his arms over his chest and follows Frank. I couldn’t put my finger on it when I first saw it but then Sam had pointed out that my dads house is down their.

”I thought you liked strawberries?” I ask Billy. He looks at me confused. “There’s a strawberry garden in my dads back yard.” I can’t help but get sad at other things that might be in my dads house

My dads-or what was- is a small two story house painted blue(my moms least favorite color).

”Marley?” I instantly call out my dogs name.

”May what are you-“ Sam's cut off by a bark, a weak bark yes, but a bark nonetheless. I run to the door that heard it come from and swing open the door, what I saw might just haunt my nightmares.

Marley, My once very strong German Shepard is laying, whimpering on the ground. I can tell he’s been feed since the apocalypse has started so clearly someone’s been here.

”Hey buddy,” I get on my knee’s and pet him. His bowls are still full, so someone‘e been here more recently than I thought.

***  
”Someone’s been here,” I say walking out of the bathroom, “the dogs bowls are still full.”

“I’ve got a pretty good idea who.” Sam holds up a jacket,-Bucky’s Jacket.

”You really think?”

”Yeah, I think. It’s still warm.” That sentence is enough to warm up my insides. Bucky is around here somewhere. 

“Who are you?” I hear Billy demand from the other room.

”Nah bro, better question, who are you? A familiar voice calls back.

I sprint to to living room where I see my metal-armed best friend with a gun pointed at him by my kinda-boyfriend.

”Bucky?” I run and sling my arms around his waist, I can’t see Billy’s face but he’s most likely confused(or jealous).

”May?” He sounds surprised.

”Okay, don’t wanna breakup the little reunion here but seriously who is this?” Billy snaps me back into reality with his sharp edged words.

I send him a look. “Well, since you asked so nicely, Bucky, this is Billy, Billy, this is Bucky.” 

There’s a murderous tension coming from Billy but I don’t dwell on it.   
“Billy,” he looks at me with a look I can’t quite describe. “where’s everyone?”

”Bathrooms.” He says gruffly.

”Okay, I’m gonna go get them so we can introduce them to Bucky.” Sam says quietly and goes off.

Billy motions for me to follow him and walks off. I follow him quietly till we’re out of Bucky’s sight.

”Who is he?” 

“What?” I look at him confused, “I used to work with him, at shield,-”

”No,” Billy interjects, “Who is he?”

”Billy I don’t think I’m following.-“

”Who is he?” Billy looks more agitated, “Who is he to you?”

This angers me. What? Can I not have guy friends? “He is my friend.”

The ‘conversation’ could have gone on longer if we didn’t hear the group talking in the other room.

”Guys, this is Bucky. Bucky, this is the group.” 

The group looked hesitant but Curtis stepped up shorty followed my Frank to shake Bucky’s hand. 

Sam looks around trying to re-break the ice till his eyes land on me, then go back to Bucky, “May said something about strawberries.”

Bucky looks up from the ground, “Oh, yeah... there still there, I- um,” Bucky clears his throat and collects his thoughts, “There’s patches outside, um- The... There’s a basket on the counter.”

He’s worse. Worse than the first time I met him. He’s sunk so far back into his head.

“Well,” Sam starts again, “how about you guys go pick some strawberries while Buck, May, and I get started on dinner.” Sam’s eyes silently pleaded Maria And Curtis who immediately received the message and got everyone outside.

Sam beckoned us the the kitchen. We stood grimly staring at each other till Bucky spoke up.

”So,” Bucky looked at the floor, “How’ve you guys been?”

Sam let’s out a sour laugh, “Could be better.”

Akward silence fills the room till I speak up. 

“Bucky,” I pause, thinking of my words, “do you know exactly what happened?”

”Yeah, wish I didn’t though.”   
“I’m sorry about St-“

“He’s not gone,” Bucky said gaining looks from Sam and I. “Not completely, the guys who started this whole thing. They can reserve the brains and bodies sometimes even if you destroy the brain.”

I’m speechless, but Sam quickly find his words, “Okay, first off, how do they do that? And second off, how do you know that?”

“They had me f-for a bit.”  
The chips

”Guys,” my voice is hushed, “do you remember when the council required the Avengers and their associates had to be chipped against Fury’s will? The trackers.”

Bucky’s eyes widened with alarm. “Y-yeah.” 

“Y’all actually start on dinner now, I’m gonna get everyone else inside.”   
I calmly get everyone inside and pull Billy, Curtis, and Frank pull them away from Maria and the kids. I start my explanation in the best way possible:

”I’m sorry,” they look at me confused, “there is no way to really soften the blow so I’m just gonna say it,-“

”Say what?” Billy looks at me as if I just took the last piece of pizza.

”We’re being tracked.” That kicked Frank into high-gear,

“How?” he said itching to do something about it. 

”Okay, technically- it’s not 100% but,” I directed my next words at Billy, “do you remember when we where in Maryland and I was ranting about some of the dumb things the Avengers where forced to do?”

”Your chipped?” Billy looked at me in a protective way, although I couldn’t tell if it was for me or for someone else. 

“Yeah,-“

”Do you know where it is?” I hadn’t noticed that Frank and Curtis had gotten an array of medical tools.

”Yeah, that bump on my right arm. Bucky and Sam have them too.”

Frank sighed, he whispered something in their ears and they followed us into the bathroom.

”I mean it’s not for sure, they’d need the password, Fury’s rental scan and possibly more.” 

”So are we taking ‘em out or not?” Billy asks slightly annoyed.

“Best thing to do.” Sam pulls up his sleeve. All three of us have the same little bump on our arms where they had placed in us a year ago.

***  
This hurts like a bitch! Was the only thing in my mind as Curtis carefully removed the tracking device. 

”Curtis,” I say once I’m stitched up, “don’t break those yet. I wanna get a good look at them.”

”What would you want with them?” Frank asked eyeing them.

Untill I got a closer look even I didn’t know. “They’re not on.”

”So we did this for nothing?” Bucky asked. 

”No, not nothing. It helps me paint a bigger picture at least.” I take a breathe, “It could mean nothing, something good, something great, or something horrible.”

”It horrible,” Bucky’s rubbing his face, “it makes sense now..”

Billy snaps his head around to look at Bucky. “What makes sense?”

”They don’t need us, they’ve got their undead army.” Bucky again has to collect his thoughts, “The chips, it makes sense now why they had us all do it, why the council picked the doctor who inserted them, why we had to be unconscious. That’s how they rebuilt their minds...”

Bucky’s breathing has quickened And he looks like he’s on the verge of a breakdown.

”They...” Bucky takes another breath, “The runners- fast ones with the yellow eyes- only people with the chips can be infected by those or by the serum. Th-Th-they-UGH!”

Bucky clenches his head struggling to shove out anymore words. Sam and I go to help him but he waves us off. He grabs the sides of his legs and shoved out more words.

”They use similar b-brain washing techniques that H-HYDRA does, except they have an actual programming in their brains that controls them, they’ve got the memories too but as far as I’ve seen programming always wins over the brain.” Bucky let’s put a strangled laugh that makes even Billy feel sorry for him. “God I need a nap, May do you mind if I duck into the guest room for a bit?”

”Not at all.”

Sam helps him up. Sam also grabs both of their plates and head up stairs with Bucky.

——————————————————————————

Group count

Billy, May, and Megan(3)

The Castle family(4)

Sam Wilson(1)

Curtis Hoyle(1)

Cristian Smith(1)

Bucky Barnes(1)

Marley(yes Marley counts too)(1)

A/N-I know that all of this might be hard for someone to take in and I’m sorry. I’m also sorry for hurting Bucky a lot more than needed.

Also if you couldn’t figure out, the fic timeline is pretty different from the actual MCU time line so I’ll have a chapter soon explaining all the differences.

4.3 pages 1556 words


	11. 11

*Bucky’s POV because fuck you*

I’m with you till the end of the line.

“The line wasn’t very far was it?” A golden-eyed Steve questions.

Just a dream Bucky, just go back to sleep. I tell myself.

”And now I’m here. Let’s also not forget what you did,” Steve steps closer, hovering over my face, “you left me.”

***  
I shakily make my way behind May to go to dinner. I take this time to ask about this new Billy guy.

”M-may?” God, I hate that stutter.

”Yeah Buck?”

”So, who’s the new guy?”

”Billy?”

”Yeah, him.”

”He’s a close friend.” May states flatly. 

I can smell the dinner-chicken noodle soup- from up here. I’ve only been here for a few days and I’ve never bothered to cook.

Of course I can’t even sit down without little Mr. Russo staring daggers at me. I could probably chuck the little shit across the room if it wouldn’t upset May. He’s currently over his petty annoyance at May and had snaked his arm around her.

Dispite their best friend being Billy, I actually quite like Frank, Curtis, and Maria. I mean, anyone who can get along with Sam is okay I’m my book.

All the kids -except the little red-headed girl who sits on Billy’s lap-sit at the end of the table. 

—————————————————————

I got bored so hear ya go

group count (12)

Russo-Danvers (3)

Castle Family (4)

The boys+doggo (4)

Cristian Smith(1)


	12. 12

*warning: physical and mental abuse*  
(Day 25)

”C’mon Billy, stop being a little bitch.” 

”Just because I don’t wanna walk down some dark ass ally doesn’t mean I’m a bitch, Frankie.”

We had a problem, no not communication problems(well yeah, we have some of those). Frank ‘I’m-not-scared-of-shit’ Castle and Billy ‘the-big-dick-coward’ Russo are both in charge of direction.

“If we go that way it’ll add more time to the trip, if we go this way we can skip about two hours of walking.” Frank threw up his hands.

”But the kids!-“

”Then you can carry Frankie and Curt can get Meg.”

”But-“

Frank looked at Buck, ”Bucky, what do you think?” Billy looked majorly offended.

”I... I think we should go for the ally.” Bucky mumbled.

Billy rolled his eyes like a teenager. “Fine, into the fuckin’ dark ass ally.”

***

(Cristians POV bc hes an underrated bean)

The ally actually wasn’t that bad. I mean, I did hear something in the trash can but that’s just a rat, right? Anyway, I was stuck near the back of the group with Lisa like usual seeing as she’s the only other fourteen year old here. (Yeah, I’m 14. Creepers fuck off.) 

I don’t think Lisa’s dad likes me though, a few weeks ago he pulled me aside and told me to ‘stop gettin’ handsy’ (But like seriously who uses that word anymore?)with his daughter or he’d ‘take the lights out of my eyes’. I mean honestly I’m scared, he’s a big dude, but if me talking Pokémon with Lisa is gonna make him mad then maybe I shouldn’t have stayed. I don’t blame him though a lot of people say I look older then I am.

Billy, on the other hand seems to have gotten past me threatening him with a gun so usually I can crack a joke or two around him. Well not lately now that metal man has joined us.

May, she’s... something else. (and no, I don’t mean that in a good way) I mean she’s not stupid or anything, she made it into SHEILD but god does she do some questionable stuff. Like Bucky talks about what a good agent she was but she doesn’t do a lot for herself. I mean we’re all shaken up but I think the Billy And Frank(who seem to be the group leaders) have sorta down played her if Bucky’s telling the truth. I mean apparently she can take down five guys by herself, but she can do a night shift because ‘what if something happened’? Everyone else was nice enough though.

Anyways, turns out Billy was just paranoid(I mean I can’t blame him because if I was alone I wouldn’t have gone into it), although the rat didn’t seem to be a rat(by that I mean it was probably a walker).

***  
When we decided it was time to step up camp it was definitely past my bedtime, and by that I mean I might have been just an ounce cranky.

”Can we set up camp here?” I asked for the umpteenth time in the last hour.

”No,” Frank spat out, “Its too open here.”

Billy took on a mocking tone, “Yeah, lets walk till our feet bleed and and all of us have passed out because we can’t handle a few raiders.”

You could tell Billy’s petulance got latched on Frank because the left of his top lip twitched like he was going to snarl at Billy like a wolf. “Oh, well fuck me for not wanting to get kidnapped again!”

I opened my mouth to argue but Frank put up his hand to silence me. “We make it few feet behind the wood line then we’ll set up.”

”I think we should all sprint to the forest line.” May made an extremely poor attempt at humor but Frank just scowled at her. “Tough crowd.”

Sam took this as a challenge, ”What songs are we gonna sing at campfire?” Bucky and Curtis giggled like... well, like they were my age.

”Oh,” May jokingly rolled her eyes, “but when I tell a joke it not funny?”

Bucky made a face and took on a mocking tone, “The ‘F’ in women stands for funny.”

May mocked Bucky’s face, “There’s an ‘F’ in female.”

Billy scrunched his nose. “I thought that stood for Fascist.” This makes everyone(even Frank) crack up.

Maria piped in, “You know what? Men are pretty funny.”

Frank open to speak but was cut off by May,- “Yeah, Funny-lookin’!” (Cue the second round of laughter)

***  
I don’t remember how we sat up, mainly because I didn’t help.

“Kid why don’t you come over here and actually do somethin’?” Billy called.

”Nah man, these rocks are too cool.” I mean to be honest, I’ve only seen red rocks like twice in my life. “I kinda wanna keep ‘em.”

Billy looked like he wanted nothing more than to smack me upside the head. “You want to keep rocks?”

”Bro they’re red!” 

“Oh yeah, can I see?” Billy then took the rocks and chucked them at Franks back.

”Who through that?” Frank wiped around and locked eyes with me. “Kid?” I might’ve been scared but my surprise overpowered it.

”It was him!” Billy pointed at me with a sly grin.

”Bu- no... I-“

“Kid?” Frank’s eyes bore into my soul.

”I didn’t- it was him!” My eyes where wide with surprise.

Frank stepped closer, “Curtis, did Billy or Cristian throw rocks at me?”

Curtis looked up from the now thriving fire. “Frank, I didn’t see anything but the kid collecting them.”

”I-“

Bucky shushed us. “Do you here-“

Honestly, It all happened kinda fast, raiders-more specifically, my dad’s goons- bust through the trees. Bucky was their biggest problem but he was still easily taken down by a blow dart.

One second Frank looked like he could’ve killed me, now he’s shoving Frank Jr. into my arms (Megan into Lisa’s) and telling us to head south and not to stop running till we get to Bridge Heaven, because if Billy’s right it’s only a ten minute walk.

With a Backpack slung over my shoulders and an eleven year old in my arms, eight year old in hers, Lisa and I take off. 

I don’t remember being able to feel my feet, but if I did they probably hurt like a bitch. Adrenaline pumped through me and I barely registered that Marley was following us.

We kept running, in fact I could see them lights from the checkpoint. But just within yelling distance I felt something pointy go into my arm and the world went dark.

***  
When I woke up I was in my cell, the context to my that is I was in what my dad would call my room. And yes I know that sounds dramatic as fuck but it was true. The lights where off but when they’re on they’ve got a brutal tenancy to blind people. The wallpaper was peeling, the door only locked from the outside unless you had the key, and I don’t have access to a bathroom at night. So yes, it is a cell, the only thing that was mine was a poster of my all time celebrity crush. Zac Efron, yes my celebrity crush is Zac Efron. 

I don’t even think I was awake a minute before my dad strolled in, ripping my poster off the wall, pushing a cart with an array of deadly looking weapons. “Mornin’ fairy boy.” I would’ve moved if I wasn’t tied down. “You know, I’ve tried everything on you, all I want is for you to be a loyal son to me. Is that too much to ask?”

”Please don’t hurt me!” The tears start to flow from my eyes as he picks up a small pocket knife, that was new. “It won’t happen again! I’ll stay here! I’ll do what you say!”

He places his hand on my shoulder to silence me. “I know you will, but I have to do this. You’ve gone too far, I didn’t like any of this kissin’ boys nonsense, but you runnin’ away with those rag-tag fools? There’s gotta be more of a consequence for you.” He ran the spine of his blade against the inside of my forearm.

”I’m sorry, I’ll stay here! I’ll do what you say! I promise! Please I-“ A sharp pain resonates on the side of my cheek.

”Would you shut it already.” Dad shook his head, “You fags are so sensitive, can’t even take a punishment without balling you’re eyes out.”

He sat on the bed beside me, “You remember when you where little and you’d go play with all your little pretty boy friends? I think your ma knew. She’s the only that gave you the little ‘pretty boy’ nickname.” It was true, when I was young I would dress up in my moms makeup, wear her old dresses, as you can tell dad hated it.

”I always felt like I had a daughter, but in reality I just a a dainty little queer, huh?” Dad examined his knife, “And you know what? I’ll let you continue to brand yourself as a little faggot, but it’s only fair if I’m the one who gets to do the honors.” My dad smiled sickeningly, “Remeriaz, get in here and hold down his arm.”

Okay, so I don’t want to explain what happened to me after this but basically my dad turned into Bellatrix LeStrange And carved the word ‘faggot’ into my arm. God I screamed so hard I didn’t have a voice. All for what me leaving because of him beating me because I just so happen to like the company of men. Him trying to ‘man the queer out of me’?

Either way I almost passed it from seeing my own blood. Me passing out would’ve been kinder. If you expected him to give me an evil smirk or some villainess look then you’re wrong. He just walked out. Didn’t look me in the eye, didn’t say it was ‘for my own good’, no, that’s not my dad. Somewhere in his sick twisted mind it’s okay for him to rape and murder people but not for me to love someone, in his mind, he’s doing me a favor. Does that excuse the behavior? No, but it helps you paint a bigger picture.

When I was younger I genuinely believed he cared and was doing what was best for me. I genuinely believed the beating where necessary And my fault. But they weren’t.

Anyways you don’t wanna hear about my story do you? No, you came here for the action packed experience that is my current life. So I’ll give you just that. (In due time of course)

***

Somewhere after an hour someone came back to wrap my arms and readjust my restraints so I could eat, I pretended to be asleep so they’d leave me alone.

You could tell my dad had made the food, when I was little he’s was more gentle(that’s not quite the term I would use but compared to now? It was tame), after he’d beat me he’d make me these little peanut butter sandwiches on lightly toasted bread. He’d hold me and shit, tell me he was sorry, and I ‘forgave’ him. My best guess is it was some manipulative bullshit. Like when the other kids parents took away phones and shit(but like seriously who gives nine year old's phones), then they’d do something nice. It was kinda like that but 20x more fucked up.

So now as you can imagine I have a very bad association with anything peanut butter. If I wasn’t so exhausted I probably would’ve thrown up. But right now all I could do was cry and lay down as I watch a beetle walk across the floor.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I’m sorry I hurt the kid, but I wanna bring light to not only sexual child abuse but also the physical and mental side of things. Both May and Cristian’s backgrounds are made to have representation. Not only for you guys but for some of my biggest fears. 

National Domestic violence hotline: 1-800-799-7233

If you’re ever in a bad spot I’m always open to talk.


	13. 13

Call me a little bitch, but having a slur carved into your arm doesn’t feel nice, so excuse me when I say I didn’t pay any attention to the shouts or loud noises till Frank actually busted into my room.

”Hey Frank,” I’m not sure what compelled me to smile but I did, “you here to help me?”

Frank grunted(like fucking always), “Would you shut up?” That stung, “What happened to you?”

I attempt to avoid the subject, ”Well I can’t quite tell you that if I’m supposed to shut up.” 

I flinch at the sight of his knife, “Stop bullshiting, just tell me for fuck-sake!” He goes at my restraints, “What happened to your arm?”

”I got a cut.” It’s not technically a lie, just not all the truth.

Frank looks me dead in the eye(it’s fucking scary, I don’t know how Billy teases this man day and night), “He cut you?” It’s more of a statement than a question. I nod my head, “How bad?”

”So-so,” I shrugged, “I’m still alive.”

After cutting the ropes he grabs my shoulders with a grip so hard I could cry. “You go out that window an find a van with the words ‘Bridge Heaven’ on it, my Bill, May, Maria, and the kids are already there. You got me?” I nod. 

Immediately I’m in action, quickly opening my window and checking for people, luckily anyone was outside is now dead or inside. Good news, The van is only about 10 yards from the the weak-spot in the fence. Bad news, the weak spot in the fence is about one-eighth of a mile away. Meaning that even if a sprinted I’d be in the open for over half a minute. To put that into perspective, it’s about two football fields away.

No way in hell could I run that. It’s gonna take me a minute to run that, not to mention that if anyone came outside they’d just have to shot me. Good thing I didn’t think about And of that in the moment though.

I took off, sprinting like my life depended on it(because it did). “Christian!” Lisa call pointing at something behind me. I glance back, about fourty walkers are now stumbling out of the wood, Curtis is passed out on the ground while Sam, Frank, and Bucky are fending off guards and walkers, and the most terrafing, my dad hurdling after me with a knife in hand. 

I pick up the pace but it’s of no use, he’s able to catch up and tackle me. “If I’m gonna die you’re coming with me!” He raised his knife, I squeezed my eyes shut, but the knife never connects with me. When I open my eyes my dad has a bullet hole right between his eyes. 

Billy lowers his gun and grabs me by the arm, dragging me to the van. 

“I’m gonna throw up.” I mumble.

Billy looked at me empathetically, “You’re okay now kid, just breathe and let it out.”


End file.
